Polymeric bags are popular household items that are used in a variety of applications including storage of food. The addition of reclosable fastener tracks or zippers to these bags has further enhanced their utility and the addition of a slider has made the fasteners easier to open and close. The fasteners include complementary first and second profiles that engage each other to close the bag.
Previous methods of attaching a slider to the reclosable fastener track have often involved attaching a slider to a reclosable fastener track already attached to a polymeric bag, or web of film. An example of such a prior attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,760 to Donovan. However, it would be beneficial to attach a slider to a reclosable fastener track that is not already attached to a polymeric bag, or web of film. A need therefore exists for a method of attaching a slider to a reclosable fastener track in a continuous process prior to attaching the reclosable fastener track to a polymeric film or bag that is accomplished in an efficient and cost effective manner.